vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowey
|-|Flowey= |-|Omega Flowey= Summary Flowey the Flower is one of the main antagonists in Undertale. He appears first at the very beginning of the game, offering Frisk help adapting to his new environment. He teaches Frisk about LOVE and how it's shared through bullets "friendliness pellets". However, Flowey's friendly facade quickly drops, making way for his cruel disposition and "kill or be killed" philosophy. Frisk is soon saved from this encounter by Toriel, though that is certainly not the last time Flowey will rear his head. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 2-B Name: Flowey the Flower, Prince Asriel Dreemur (formerly) Origin: Undertale Gender: Formerly male, though still uses male pronouns Age: Pre-teen when killed, unknown since he became a flower Classification: Your Best Friend, Sapient Flower, Soulless being imbued with Determination, Former Prince of the Underground | God, Timeline Destroying Monstrosity Powers and Abilities: Determination, Energy Projectiles, Soul Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Danmaku, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Reality Manipulation, Can SAVE and LOAD at any point in time as opposed to specified points, Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Magic, Energy Projection, Absorption of Souls Attack Potency: Unknown (While Flowey could reset timelines prior to Frisk's arrival, his LOVE would return to its starting point upon every reset, leaving him back where he started. Has described himself as "killing everyone" in some of his previous resets. Presumably done when he had enough LOVE and EXP.) | Multiverse level (Completely overpowered Frisk's Determination, allowing him to completely obliterate Frisk's last SAVE. It should be noted that SAVEs are entire timelines, meaning he completely undid all of Frisk's progress. Created many SAVEs during his fight with Frisk, just so he could hit them if he had missed or so he could have the joy of watching Frisk die as many times as he wanted. Flowey also performed Chara's game destroying feat, and was directly stated to be more powerful than the child. Omega Flowey being more powerful than Chara is also supported by the fact he is supposedly "Lvl 9999", while Chara only reaches lvl 20.) Speed: Unknown (Though he was shown to be able to travel to pretty much anywhere in the Underground whenever he desired, first appearing in the Ruins, following Frisk through their journey, constantly appearing to Papyrus in Snowdin, and finally appearing in the passageway leading out of the Underground.) | Immeasurable (Capable of instantaneously switching between multiple SAVE files and moving outside of them without any adverse effects, indicating he is beyond basic space-time.) Lifting Strength: N/A | Immeasurable Striking Strength: N/A | Multiversal Durability: Unknown | Multiverse level '(Completely unable to be significantly harmed by Frisk until the six souls began to aid them) 'Stamina: Unknown | Infinite Range: Universal via resets | Multiversal Intelligence: Immensely high, as Flowey has lived out nearly every possible outcome of the universe, he knows how to outsmart pretty much everyone. That is, until Frisk came along, who seems to be a variable he can never pin down. Weaknesses: Similar to Frisk, whenever a reset occurs, his LOVE and stats drop back down to their base. | Does not have full control over the six souls which power him, and someone as determined as Frisk was able to make them leave his body. Key: Base | Omega Flowey Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dialga (Pokémon) Dialga's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Gallery FloweyArtwork.jpg|Flowey's Steam card art. flowey faces.jpg|A small sampling of Flowey's many faces. (Coloring credit goes to askoneclassyprospitianlady.tumblr.com) Flowey tarot 1.jpg|Flowey's tarot card art Flowey tarot 2.jpg|Omega Flowey's tarot card art ' ' Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Soul Users Category:Yanderes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Monsters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2